Linger
by The Band Geek Alchemist
Summary: After Skyward Sword, Link and Zelda decide to stay on the surface but first need Gaepora's permission. rated T for mild romance and slightly depressing end. But don't worry, that's not because of a character death. I swear on both my pinkies! The genre is also family and drama but you can only choose two.


Just like with my other Zelda story, this too has a slightly altered ending.

Partially based off of a song that I sung at Girl Scout camp billions of years ago. If you know the song, then kudos for you. If not watch this video, watch?v=5SNIZpJKHzk (some of the lyrics are different then what I learned but you can get the tune)

One cannot be a true Girl Scout without knowing this song. :)

Linger

It was over at last_,_ Link thought. Peace could finally return to both the surface and the people of Skyloft. He and Zelda stood atop the Goddess statue, a gentle breeze blowing around them while Link played the Ballad of the Goddess. Looking over to Zelda he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. The wind made her golden locks flutter about her figure and the flowing shape of Goddess dress was absolutely beautiful on her. She really did look like the Goddess Hiliya.

Groose and his cronies flew past with their Loftwings. He watched as she lifted a hand in greeting before they flew off. Link did the same. Groose was something he felt had changed for the better. He no longer seemed to be out to get Link or shove him around like he used to. Link remembered all those years of teasing an harassment. The events on the surface seemed to have humbled him quite a bit.

Zelda smiled and turned to Link as they stood together. It had been a long and challenging journey for both of them. Somehow, despite what all had transpired these last few months, Zelda had remained her usual chipper self although; Link could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. More so then the time her mother passed away, they were both only six then.

Her eyes filled with a sudden brightness, "Look around us! As a child I always dreamed of a world below. I always wanted to see the surface with my very own eyes, and feel the land's warm breeze on my skin." she said with a smile. "Now I have seen and felt these things and I don't want to leave. I always want to feel solid ground beneath my feet, see the clouds above my head, and watch over the Triforce." Zelda looked into Link's eyes, "I… I think I want to live here."

Link nodded his head, agreeing with her opinion.

"What about you Link?" she questioned, her big blue eyes shining in the sunlight, "What will you do now?"

He grinned and ran forward to hug Zelda, "I'll stay here with you, Zelda." he said, into her hair, "I am your chosen hero after all."

They stood like that for a while before Link's Loftwing flew down to them as if urging them to come back to the sky. "We better go back," Link said. "Make sure everyone knows we're okay. And make sure your father approves of us staying on the surface." Zelda nodded and stepped onto the crimson bird with Link following after her. She soon fell asleep with her head leaning back on Link's chest. He gave the sleeping Zelda a smile and flew on, through the cloud barrier and to the main sky island.

Link circled the island before finding a quiet landing place near the lake. He gently woke Zelda and they dismounted from his Loftwing and began the walk back to the main part of town. Their goal was for people not to notice them and make a quiet return to the Knight Academy but such a goal was not possible. Link's bird flew away but startled a couple sitting under a nearby tree.

"Zelda!" the girl cried running towards them. "Pipit, it's Link and Zelda, they're back!"

The young man came running after the girl with just as much excitement.

"Karane! I'm so glad to see you again!" Zelda said, with tears forming in her eyes. Karane had always been one of her best friends besides Link but during their time at the Academy; and being the only girls there, they had become even closer.

Meanwhile, Pipit and Link were immersed in their own reunion. Pipit pulled the younger student into a bro hug, "I'm glad to see you two made it out alive, although you have been in better condition." Pipit joked, gesturing to the deep gash in Link's side.

"Oh, I forgot I even had that." Link replied. It was one of several places Demise had managed to catch him during their final battle.

"How do you not notice something as bad as that Link? We should head back to the academy, that looks pretty serious." Pipit's voice was full of concern.

The four friends walked back to the Knight Academy when they reached the large building, they were immediately greeted by the other students and teachers. Zelda's father embraced her once more and the rest of the crowd fell silent. He next walked over to where Link was standing and put a large hand on his shoulder. "Link you've done well. Thank you." he said pulling Link into a tight embrace as well.

Soon after the happy reunion, Link and Zelda were dragged off to the infirmary. Zelda was fine after a short examination and left. But Link on the other hand, was in need of quite a few stitches. Upon reaching the infirmary, he had begun to feel dizzy from the blood loss and fell unconscious. "All the better." Professor Owlan mumbled to himself, pulling out a needle and thread. He was quite shocked to see all the damage Link had taken from his journey.

That night, a celebration was held in honor of Zelda and Link's return. They socialized for a while but soon were able to sneak off to the lake. Despite being away from the heart of the celebration, it was still fairly loud. Link had insisted on coming there because he wanted some time alone with Zelda. After being apart for so long, it was nice to know she was safe.

They settled in under a tree and Link turned to her, "Zelda, um y-you look nice tonight." Why couldn't he talk right? His mind was going crazy for some reason and he felt a lump in his throat. Man did she look nice though, she had changed into a pale blue skirt and white shirt with the same markings as his.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled "So do you!"

A long, rather awkward silence followed until Link spoke up, it was now or never. "Listen Zelda, during the last few months, you kept me going. Had someone else been taken, sure I would have rescued them but I wouldn't have been as enthusiastic. Being best friends since we were little, I felt like I had a reason to stay strong and find you. It also made me realize that… I don't like you as just a friend anymore. I- I'm in love with you Zelda." He trailed off, looking at the ground.

Zelda let out a rare, shy smile and looked at her friend, "Link, you don't have to be embarrassed. I understand how you feel, and I feel the same way." She stepped closer so they were eye to eye. "Remember how after you won the Wing Ceremony, we were standing on top of the Goddess Statue? Well, at the end, you weren't supposed to jump off the statue. We were supposed to kiss."

"Oh." Link was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry Link, I… I kind of chickened out. I was afraid of ruining our relationship as friends, and I didn't know if you thought of me as more than that." With that, Zelda closed the remaining distance and gently put her lips on his. She was slightly cautious until she felt Link kiss her back even harder. Zelda noticed how his lips were just as soft as she'd imagined. Link moved his hands to tangle in her soft, golden hair. She did the same.

Meanwhile, Karane had noticed to two sneak off and convinced Pipit to spy on them with her. Pipit agreed to come because he and Karane both had been waiting for Link to finally make a move. They both had listened to Link and Zelda's feelings and knew how each felt. Even before their journey, one could tell Link and Zelda were in love. The only ones that didn't notice were the two lovebirds themselves, denying all claims. Pipit hated to admit it, but he also came because Karane had used her remlit eyes on him. They were just too cute to resist.

Karane dragged Pipit behind a bush near where the other couple was standing. They heard a few bits of conversation and then Zelda made the first move and kissed Link. That was when Karane and Pipit decided to give then some privacy and go back to the center of town.

Link and Zelda stayed the next few days in Skyloft before telling the Headmaster and Zelda's father Gaepora of their plans to remain on the surface. They had finally gathered the courage to talk to Zelda's father and went to his office.

"Father?" Zelda asked quietly, knocking on the door. Gaepora stood up and opened the door.

"What brings you two here?" he said joyfully.

Zelda began to explain," Father as you are probably aware; the Triforce remained back on the surface. We don't know if there is another evil force out there, waiting to come and take it. If something like that were to happen again, it would surely bring disaster." Gaepora nodded in understanding. "In order to prevent this from happening, I think it would be best if I remained on the surface to protect it."

Link jumped in, "There are also many dangers on the surface though, especially at night. She wouldn't be able to protect both herself and the Triforce very easily."

"That's why I thought it would be best if Link came along too." Zelda finished, watching her father's eyebrow shoot up in surprise.

Gaepora thought for a moment. "Well I see your reasoning, but where would you stay?"

"Umm…" they both said in unison. Neither had really thought out the details yet.

"There's a small house near the Temple of Time, Impa and I stayed there a few times." Zelda offered. "And, it's close to the Triforce."

"That will do, I guess." Her father agreed. "Now, Link may I talk to you for a minute?"

Link tensed up, ready for the headmaster to disapprove of him staying with Zelda. "Yes, sir."

Zelda left the office and sat on one of the benches outside. "Link, I approve of you helping Zelda protect the Triforce however, there are a few conditions. I am aware you and my daughter are close friends and have been for quite some time now. On the surface though, I want no funny business. "

Link nodded, "Yes sir."

"No matter what hormones are going on between you or if feelings change," Link nodded again. "I don't want any grandchildren at this age, that means no hanky-panky. Do you hear me Link?"

Link felt his face heat up at the headmaster's statement and quickly bowed his head. "Y-yes sir, I understand."

Gaepora pulled him into a tight embrace, "She's a good girl, Link. Take care of her."

"Yes sir." Link reassured the headmaster, his heart overflowing with happiness that Zelda's father approved of their decision.

As Link made for the door, the headmaster called out, "Send Zelda in please, Link." He nodded and went into the hall. Zelda perked up from her place on one of the benches. She ran over, embracing Link.

"What did he say?" she whispered in his ear.

Link whispered back, "He said he didn't want any grandchildren yet." They both pulled away, rather embarrassed. "He also wants to see you." Link added.

Zelda nodded and went in. "Now, Zelda I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Link. I don't want any grandchildren yet, I'm too young."

"Yes father." She replied.

"Zelda, I understand this is your duty to protect the Triforce, but I'm really going to miss you here. You always make everyone smile and it just won't be the same without you." he said embracing her tightly.

Zelda then began to sing quietly:

"_Hmm, mm I wanna linger,_

_Hmm, mm a little longer,_

_Hmm, mm a little longer here with you._

_Hmm, mm it's such a perfect night,_

_Hmm, mm it doesn't seem quite right,_

_Hmm, mm that it should be my last with you._

_Hmm, mm and come September,_

_ Hmm, mm I will remember,_

_Hmm, mm all of the time I shared with you._

_Hmm, mm and as the years go by,_

_Hmm, mm I'll think of you inside,_

_Hmm, mm this is goodnight and not goodbye."_

She felt tears falling on her head and looked up. "Father, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Zelda. It's just," He broke into sobs. Link heard the headmaster break down and was about to come in to see what was wrong but stopped when he heard the headmaster speak again. "Where did you learn that?"

Zelda replied, "Mother taught me it was I was little." The song was one parents commonly taught their children. It was a happy song, yet a song of parting, whether it be for the night, or for long periods of time. Link felt a tear slide down his cheek. His parents had taught him that song too. His mother sang that to him every time she and his father left on a mission. Including the last one, the one they never returned from. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the tears that were now freely flowing even though his mother always told him, "Weep not for memories".

"Your mother sang that just before she passed." Her father said before breaking down in tears. Zelda helped him over to a chair and sat next to him, putting her arms around him. Through his own tears, Link saw Zelda crying too.

After a while, Gaepora had calmed down and called Link back in. "Based upon what Zelda has said, I think it would be best for you two to leave tomorrow morning. Tonight, you should pack and decide what to bring down." The two nodded and left to go pack.

That night, Link her Zelda crying in her sleep in the room above his. He took the risk and snuck out of his room and up the stairs. One of the floor boards creaked at the top of the stairs and he tensed waiting for someone to come chasing after him. He made sure the coast was clear before continuing down the hallway. He carefully opened the door to Zelda's room and crossed his fingers hoping he didn't wake Karane. Link tiptoed over to Zelda and sat next to her, stroking her hair. She hadn't fallen into a very deep sleep however and woke with a start. Link could see the tears dripping from her eyes in the moonlight.

"You heard me?" she asked slightly ashamed to be found crying like that.

Link nodded, "It's okay, I understand how you feel about the song. My mother used to sing it to me every time she and my father left on orders. Even the last time I saw her leave. She knew that she might not return and told me to always remember that song."

Zelda wiped a tear off of Link's face and gave a sad smile, "Those were my mother's last words too. She sang that song while holding me. Except, she never finished."

Zelda choked up and Link went back to running his fingers through her hair. "I'm here" he whispered and a tear fell down his own cheek.

This kind of just hit me in the middle of the night a few days ago. I now plan to teach this; and other traditional songs, to whatever groups I'm with this year at camp. It's a Girl Scout Day camp and this year, the theme is "Make New Friends but Keep the Old", in honor of the 100th anniversary of Girl Scouts!

Thanks for reading! I hope the ending wasn't _too_ depressing. O.o


End file.
